


5 Truths + 1 Dare

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 17:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Monroe play a little truth or dare after a few too many brews.</p><p>One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Truths + 1 Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing Grimm.  
> I just own my ideas.
> 
> Unbeta'd

-1-

It'd been an especially tough week on the grimm and his blutbad. Nick, as usual, got himself in over his head, and Monroe, as usual, had to come to the rescue. Currently they were sprawled out on the blutbad's sofa, sipping what Monroe liked to call a "quality brew." There were already a half dozen empty bottles on the coffee table; whatever made the bruises hurt even a little less. Nick swallowed the last sip from his bottle and groaned when he got up to fetch the next round. He plopped back down on the sofa, not realizing how close we was to Monroe, and handed over one of the beers. There was a dull sitcom playing on the tv, but neither of them were really paying any attention. They both were a little focused on beer and bruises.

"Truth or dare?"

"What?" Monroe shifted focus from his beer to Nick.

"Truth or dare? I'm bored, just pick one...please."

"Uhh…truth…"

"Hmm…so what happened in the woods with Angelina?"

"Dude, sore subject."

Nick just stared at him.

"Fine. We ate a rabbit. You already knew that."

"That's not what I meant."

"Too bad; I answered the question. You should've been more specific."

Nick's face turned grumpy – mad he was outsmarted.

-2-

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth," nick answered.

"Why'd Juliette break up with you?"

"She didn't…I told you…"

Monroe glared at the younger man.

"Fine. She did break up with me. She said she was tired of all the lies and secrets. She found the engagement ring I bought I her; said being a cop's wife wasn't in her future."

"Sorry, man."

"Probably for the better."

-3-

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Hmm…" Nick thought about the plethora of things he could ask Monroe; one thing kept bouncing around his brain.  _This could be bad_ , he thought. "What do you really think of me?"

Monroe practically choked on his beer.

"That bad, huh?"

"No. Y-you just caught me off guard. Umm…you're ok, I guess. Bit of a pain in the ass sometimes, but you're a good guy. Good company…even though you're always over here drinking my beer and eating my food. At least we've started talking about normal stuff. Oh, and you, uh, smell good."

"Oh, thanks…" Nick forced a small chuckle. "That was a lot less painful than I'd thought it'd be."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know…"

"I don't hate you, if that's what you're getting at."

"No, of course not."

-4-

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You do know that this is truth or dare, not truth or truth?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm still going with truth."

"Fine." Monroe paused, he knew exactly what he wanted to ask. Something he'd been wondering, but felt weird asking.  _I guess now's my chance_. "Why'd you offer to fight for me? You know, with the Löwen…"

Nick scrunched up his face – his normal thinking face. He really didn't have an answer; he didn't really know. Well, yeah he did. He sighed. "I don't know, man. I guess, I just thought it was the right thing to do. It's always my fault when you're in danger. I couldn't…" Nick swallowed hard. "I didn't want to lose you." He wanted nothing more than to just change the subject. He was thankful Monroe didn't push it any further.

-5-

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Nick was starting to run out of questions.  _Hmm_ , he thought. He knew that Monroe had dated Angelina, but he couldn't help but wonder about the rest of the blutbad's love life.  _Why do you even care?_  Nick asked himself.  _Denial is just a river…_

"Any other crazy ex-girlfriends…besides the wonderful Angelina?"

Monroe sneered at the extra little comment. He huffed, but decided to answer him anyway.

"Well, in middle school there was this girl, Natalie. She was my first kiss. Um…in high school, right before the wolf made its first appearance, there was Erica. She was…tall, dark hair, dark eyes, curvy. She was my first…you know…she moved to France after graduation. She was an amazing painter. She also had this weird obsession with skeleton keys. Then Angelina. Right after I started living the wieder lifestyle, I met this healer at a café: Tessa."

"What happened?"

"Angelina."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Me, too."

"There was also…eh, never mind."

"What?"

"You don't want to know."

"Sure I do."

Monroe downed the rest of his beer – rest being half of it – and then regretted letting anything slip. "There was…in college…it was mating season…we'd had  **a lot**  to drink…he was my roommate…"

Nick was surprised to say the least. He could feel a blush working its way onto his face; he sipped his beer, trying not to think of it as a big deal. Of course his mind started to wander – wondering what it would like having Monroe push him up against the wall, hint of claws digging into his skin, taking him from behind.  _Fuck_ , he thought.

-6-

"Ok, time to change the subject…truth or dare?" Monroe asked.

"Dare…and make it good."

 _That smell_ , Monroe thought,  _it can't be…_

"I-I dare you to show me what you really think of me."

At first Monroe figured it was the beer, or maybe their most recent near-death experience. Hell, it could've even been Nick's break up – making his inner wolf go crazy for the new-found desperation. But when he was sure he smelled the scent of arousal filling the room, he didn't feel so out of line with his request. Nick began to crawl over to him; it reminded the blutbad of an animal stalking and approaching its prey. Monroe let a low growl slip out.  _Yeah,_ Monroe thought,  _I could be his prey_.

Nick practically pounced on his blutbad – yes,  **his**  blutbad – capturing his lips in a hungry, long-awaited kiss. Monroe pulled on Nick's shirt in effort to pull him into his lap. It was frantic and sloppy – about eight beers worth. But it didn't matter to them; they both had wanted this for a lot longer than either would admit. Nick finally pulled away, allowing them both to catch their breath.

"Maybe I should've chosen dare sooner."


End file.
